


Roadie Tradition

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sneaking Around, kink bingo, on the road, parse positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Kent and Swoops had always roomed together since Swoops’ first season with the Aces. They hit it off immediately on and off the ice. That was even before Kent got the C. Since then a lot had become part of their roadie routine revolving around each other. They couldn’t just abandon all that this season because Swoops got stiffed with rookie duty.





	

_ I’m gunna do it. I’m finally gunna do it. I got this! It’s gunna be fine. Stop overthinking… _ Swoops thought to himself like an unsure mantra as he tiptoed out of his hotel room and shut the door behind himself as silently as he could manage. 

He couldn’t afford to wake up Birdie, the team’s new goalie and rookie, and try to explain where he was going so late. Swoops had been volunteered as his roommate for their first roadie because he was such a level-headed guy and Birdie really seemed to look up to him. More like he and Kent weren’t in the locker room when it was being discussed, and the team wasn’t going to stick their captain with the short straw.

Kent and Swoops had always roomed together since Swoops’ first season with the Aces. They hit it off immediately on and off the ice. That was even before Kent got the C. Since then a lot had become part of their roadie routine revolving around each other. They couldn’t just abandon all that this season because Swoops got stiffed with rookie duty.

_ He’s the one that texted you. He wanted you to come over.  _

He clutched at his phone and took swift, long steps down the hall to room 463. It was only three doors down, but in between him and his destination 

_ Nobody would think it’s weird. They won’t suspect anything. It’s just a routine--a superstition. You don’t mess with a man’s routine if you want him to perform on the ice, right? _

He nodded to himself and knocked softly on the door. Knocking too loudly meant alerting any of the other guys on that floor. By the second soft rap of his knuckles, he was pulled into the room by a hand curling around his neck in a blur. He was pulled in and the door shut behind him a little too loudly.

“Jesus, Kenny! You're going to wake up the whole floor!” Swoops hissed in a whisper. His fingers found their way to the sliver of skin exposed between Kent’s shorts and his shirt. 

Kent rolled his eyes. “Chill out, TJ. No one cares if we spend the night in the same room. It’s not like we’re  _ really _ breaking curfew and getting up to some crazy shit” Kent said inbetween kisses trailed from Swoops’ mouth, across his jaw, and down his neck. He made a persuasive argument. 

“We can’t just--”

“Listen to your captain for once,” Kent sighed against Swoops’ throat. 

Swoops let out a bawk of a laugh. “I am  _ not _ calling you captain if this is going where I hope it’s going.” 

“What would you prefer to call me?” Kent asked before he pulled on Swoops’ hair to bring their lips together. 

Kent pulled his lip between his teeth and pulled back with a little pressure--just enough to get Swoops pushing back against Kent to maneuver him away from the door and towards the beds. Swoops pushed him backwards with enough force for Kent to bounce a little on the mattress. He laughed. 

“Someone’s eager and in charge tonight,” Kent said as he sat up and untied Swoops’ sweatpants. “Would you prefer I call you something tonight? A little roleplay maybe? Or would Master do just fine?” He continued as he pulled down his pants and got his hard-on in his hand. 

“Kenny!” Swoops whined. He brushed a gentle thumb over Kent’s cheekbone. “I can think of a lot of ways your mouth could be teasing me in other ways.”

“Yes, sir!”

Swoops rolled his eyes at Kent’s little salute, but once his mouth was around him, his eyes rolled back in a whole different way. 

By morning, Swoops doesn’t know why he worried so much about sneaking over to Parse’s room. At team breakfast, no one said anything. There wasn’t even a single chirp. And in their game that night, he knew both he and his captain were a lot more relaxed. Since they started this routine, they both always played roadies better than most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/). My ask box is always open for comments, prompts, and so on!


End file.
